Problem: Convert $10\ \dfrac{27}{28}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${10}\ {\dfrac{27}{28}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{27}{28}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $28$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{28}{28} = {\dfrac{280}{28}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{280}{28}} + {\dfrac{27}{28}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{280}{28}} + {\dfrac{27}{28}} = \dfrac{307}{28}$